Old friends in new places
by Bob The Titan
Summary: After the events following Percy and Annabeth's escape from Tartarus. Is Calypso really one of Leo's priorities right now? First fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fair warning: This is my first fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated. Also, I would like to promise regular updates, but that is almost certainly not going to work out well. Lastly, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Leo POV**

Leo pulled his bags out from under his bed. After waiting so long, Leo knew he was ready to go back to see Calypso. He promised her and now he was going to keep his promise, time to go back to Ogygia. He sllowly crept off Festus and into a small dingy that he built especially for this purpose. He crept out into the night and let the darkness cover his passing.

**Annabeth POV  
**  
Annabeth knew something was wrong from the moment she struggled out of bed. Why couldn't she here Leo with all the clanging and bashing of metal that served as an alarm for everyone on the ship, except he had no snooze button. It was just tinkering all morning. Every morning her first thought was, _"Why do you have to try to make us die of sleep deprivation!" _She liked the extra hours of sleep this morning but something was up.

**Percy POV**

Percy woke early that morning, his head swimming with memories of the horrors of Tartarus. They were still sailing towards what, the more he thought about it, seemed like complete doom. He ran up the stairs towards the top deck. As the salty sea breeze washed over him, Percy instantly felt calmer, as always, the ocean gave him strength. Percy thought about what happened only weeks ago. The battles, his friends heroics, their sacrifices, all for a war that continually seemed to get more impossible to win. Gaea only got stronger with every passing day. Everyone continued to sleep, as usual, nothing too noteworthy had happened since they set sail to Athens, but Percy knew that as soon as everyone woke up, they would be on edge. They always were. He didn't really expect them to say _"Hey, won't it be so cool to fight the most powerful creatures in the world who all want to destroy us?"_ , but it would be nice to go through a day without several hours of tense silence threatening to suffocate them. "Percy!" The cry jolted him from his thoughts, it was Annabeth. "Leo is missing!"

**Leo POV**

All day, from this morning to this afternoon, Leo thought about how stupid his plan was. _What was I thinking? Calypso already told me that no one ever finds Ogygia twice._ Leo shook those thoughts from his head. He knew that he could find his way back, he had to. He had his fancy compass-thing, all fixed up and ready to go. All he needed to do was find that stupid, out in the middle of nowhere island. It couldn't just disappear. It had to be somewhere, nothing ever just went *_poof*_ into thin air, it wasn't possible. _"Don't be silly Leo, you've seen it happen." _his brain told him. _"Yeah, but not an island." _he argued. "_So, it's still possible." _said that stupid little pest of a voice. _"Shut up!"_ he thought. He was sick of only having himself for company. At least that was something to look forward to, when he got to Ogygia Calypso was there. At least she was better than himself for company.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget, feedback is everything for first-time writers, so don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, only have a computer for three days a week and I've been swamped with tests and homework all last week, so I didn't get much writing done, but I've wrapped up what I had. Better than nothing right? Enjoy!**

**ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Leo POV**

Leo had been sailing forever, or what passed for it in his mind. He tried keeping his hands busy with the pieces of scrap metal and the tools in his belt, but the more he sat there, the more bored he became. There was nothing to do in the middle of the ocean. It was to quiet.

"That's probably a bad thing."

The thought had occured to him before, but it was the ocean, what could happen? So Leo didn't think about to much. Instead, he thought about Calypso and Ogygia. Would Calypso be happy to see him? Mad? What would she do when he got there? If he got there. Just then,

"Roar!"

The sound hit him like a tidal wave.

"What the heck?" Leo wondered aloud.

The boat suddenly lurched sideways violently. Leo held on to the sides. The boat managed to stay upright, but not for very long. Whatever decided Leo looked tasty really wanted its snack. The boat got hit again, and this time it completely flipped over. Leo was happy he took the time to create a breath mask that didn't require an oxygen tank. He used the small space under the boat to slip it on and dived in the icy water.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth fell onto her bed. What were they going to do? Leo was the only one who knew how to control the Argo II, without him they wouldn't make it very far. She got up and started changing. The cold, dry air on her bare skin made her shiver. As she tugged her shirt on, she thought about what Percy had told her about Leo talking in his sleep.

"_He was talking about Ogygia and Calypso the last few nights_." Percy had said.

"That probably had something to do with it." She thought aloud. "If he met her when he got sent who knows where by what's-her-name, then it would definitely be possible that he would want to go back."

"He would have known that he couldn't get back though, wouldn't he?"

Annabeth glanced over and saw Percy at the head of the stairs.

**Percy POV**

Percy was shocked to hear that Leo left. He had seemed a little out of it, but he wasn't the kind to just leave for no reason, but as far as everyone on the Argo II knew, that's exactly what happened. It had been a couple days since Leo left, and Hazel and Piper had to do the best they could to work the Argo II while Leo was gone. Percy had run down to tell Annabeth to come help with something up top, but by the time they got there, Hazel and Piper had already got it under control. After a few apologies, Annabeth told him to shut up and pulled in a nearby corner.

"I've been thinking about where Leo went and I might have found something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I remembered what you told me about him talking in his sleep and I think he went to look for Ogygia."

"He couldn't find it though, and Calypso probably told him that."

"Yes, but it's the only thing that makes sense right now."

What upset Percy the most was that if he had made sure that the gods had kept there promise, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Okay, so what do we do?"Percy asked.

"I don't know yet, but we have to find Leo before we get to Athens or we're in trouble"

"Your the daughter of Athena, make a plan."

"I'm working on it, but for now just don't tell anyone, they might overreact and start looking for him right now. That's something that would get us all lost."

"Sure."

**So don't forget to review and hopefully I'll have more and get to update next week. As far as I know there is nothing big coming up at school, so I should have plenty of time to write.**


End file.
